Charming Mutants
by White X-Slayer
Summary: There's a new demon in town and the Charmed Ones are going to need all the fire power they can get. And what they get, in twist of fate, is Phoenix Firepower. XMenCharmed crossover.


_**Charming Mutants**_

This is my first story, X-men are not mine (S: sniffle), Charmed is not mine (W: sniffle) though I know so much about I could probably own it, I don't own fanfiction (S+W: sniffle), yadda, yadda, yadda…

* * *

"That was a close one" Phoebe said, getting up from the remains of the table. 

"You said it" Piper groaned, helping Leo up from the floor.

Paige, who was hanging from the chandelier by her ankle, reminded everybody of her presence by exclaiming, "Hey, remember me? Your sister? Yeah, get me down!"

"Sorry Paige", Phoebe said levitating up to get her youngest sister down, "I was busy trying to make sure grams antique vase that was on the table I crashed into wasn't broken". Phoebe said the last comment with a smirk.

"No need to be sarcastic" Paige said, rolling her eyes, as Phoebe helped her down.

Leo let out a low moan.

"Is he hurt?" Paige asked, "Or is he just drunk?"

Leo glared at her with murder in his eyes.

"Hehe, just kidding" she said with an innocent smile. Then she added in an undertone, "What is this, 'Gang-up-on-Paige Day'?"

"What was that?" Leo managed to say, gasping for breath. He was still recovering from when the demon tried to choke him.

Piper, who was already halfway up the stairs, suggested, "We should really check the Book of Shadows before the demon attacks again".

"We're right behind ya, Piper" Phoebe chimed in as the witches and their Whitelighter headed up to the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

Ten minutes and a hundred and twenty-six pages into the Book of Shadows later…

"Here it is!" Piper shouted to her sisters who had been pacing around the attic with Leo. The Halliwell sisters crowded around the Book of Shadows.

"So how do you vanquish it?" Leo asked.

"Oh!" Piper said with excitement.

"Oh" Phoebe said with a little less excitement studying the page closer.

"Oh…"Paige said, worry creeping into her voice and expression

"What?" Leo asked, worried, "What is it?"

Piper read from the page, "'The Anthrabackla Demon feeds on the power of stars to maintain his immortality. He goes from galaxy to galaxy and dimension to dimension sucking stars dry'"

"So?" Leo asked, not getting the point of the history lesson. "That's all very nice but how to we vanquish its sorry ass?"

Phoebe spoke up for Piper, "The Book says that the only creature in the universe that can even rival the Anthrabackla is the Phoenix Force"

"Right, like we're supposed to get one of those at the supermarket" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"So what is this Phoenix Force?"

The Charmed Ones and Leo jumped at the sound of Chris' voice as he orbed in.

"Some star-sucker" Phoebe said matter-of-factly.

"Thtar-thucker!" Wyatt repeated from behind Chris' pant leg.

"Where'd he come from?" Piper asked going to get her son.

Chris looked down. "Oh, he must have grabbed on while I was orbing. The little bum is too lazy to orb himself" Chris returned his attention to the matter at hand, "Is there a summoning spell in the book that we can use to get it here?"

"Right here" Paige said, pointing to a passage in the book. "We need a few supplies though"

After the necessary candles, matches, spice and a red ibis feather which was not easy to obtain judging from Paige's pecked and feather covered appearance, the girls began the summoning ceremony with their three Whitelighters watching.

"_A Phoenix from the ashes  
__I rise above defeat  
__With flaming wings of justice,  
__I am a bird unique"_

Piper set the feather on fire by holding it above a candle flame. She dropped in the center of the circle of spice and the circle was filled with a low blue flame. The candle flickered as the girls joined hands and finished the incantation.

"_No matter what you do or say  
__No matter how long or hard you try  
__You can try to stomp out my fire,  
__But I'll always return to the sky"_

The fire instantly grew and took the form of a Phoenix. It reared its head back and screeched as the girls un-joined hands and took a few steps back. Suddenly, the fire vanished in the blink of an eye and in the center of the circle, stood a tall red headed woman wearing a Cinderella bathrobe and brushing her teeth. She stopped with her mouth open, mid-brushed, when she noticed she was no longer standing in front of her mirror in her bathroom.

"I don't think I'm in Westchester anymore" she assessed.

**

* * *

Thought Process **

S: What was the name we came up with for the demon again? I forgot.

W: Me too.

S: It was something along the grounds of Baklava, right?

W: What's that?

S: Some Jewish food.

W: Oh, _that's_ threatening.

S: Well, what do you suggest 'Charmed Master'.

W: (Hehe, I like that title) Something more menacing. Like Anthrax.

S: How about Anthrabackla? The menace of Anthrax mixed with the uniqueness of the word 'baklava'.

W: You're such a freak…I LOVE IT!

S: Who rocks?

W: (sigh) You do, 'X-Men Master'

S: (Hehe, I like that title)

Please Review...**_PLEASE?_**


End file.
